hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Magician (Archetype)
The 'Magician '(Known as the (Trick Magicians)archetype is a set of spellcaster-type monsters from the Fan Fic/MangaYu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy. In the actual fan fic, the magician's are used by the story's protagonist Hibiki "Hoods" Taioyu. Hoods' is Yugi's biggest fan and wants to be the worlds greatest duelist. The problem is that he is an novice. He got his Magician cards when he sister taught him how to duel in the first episode of the manga called "Enter Hoods". These monsters are derived from Hibiki's Favorite monster Magician of Black Magic while that monster himself is bassed off of Yugi's favorite monster the Magician They were created by...Hoods Uchiha 14. Images As of right now, they are still being drawn, so for now none of them have original artwork. I'm also in school for graphic design and animation, so in time I should be able to bring them to life. Once their outfits have been made you will come to find that they are similar to many magician's clothing. Play style Trick Magician monsters manipulate Spell Cards. Some discard them for costs, some reuse spell effects effects.They also tend to send themselves from 1 side of the field to the other. Their lesser known stradegies include stat reduction such as in the case of ''Magician of Black Magic''. The archetype includes Synchro, XYZ, a few Fusions and 1 Ritual Monster. Their main play style sends Spells to the Graveyard use their effects then recycle their spells using their traps and the effects of certain monsters in the archetype such as "Magician Spell Hoarder". A slow but steady back up strategy would be to focus on keeping them alive to summon magician's with more powerful effects. Namely Magician of Black Magic. (the strongest of them actually use black magic.) Since the release of Seal of Destruction their focus has been on using them to turbo search using the "''Sage Art''" Spells, similarly to the "Magical" archetype. Stand outs Magician of Black Magic The main monster in the archetype is and the lead monster of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy'''' is'' Magician of Black Magic. he also has the most support cards revolving around him solely than any card in the group. He is easily the most skillful and useful magician. His effect is amazing vs DARK decks. Escape Magician Prodigy was made 3 times. Twice Hibiki Taioyu's computer crashed and he lost all of his data and had to write it over. The second time he made Prodigy he gave Magician of Black Magic a lesser role and gave ''Hoods'' the Escape Magician to reflect the situation's he found himself in. Escape magician is Hibiki's starter monster, meaning he draws it first during a lot of duels. This card's effect reflects his name, he cant be destroyed up to 2 times a turn meaning he escapes danger over and over. Though he is a Magician monster he is more commonly seen as a Magi monster due to his effect reflecting their prevention game play style and the 3 Magi cards that mention him by name. Category:Archetype